You're My Superhero
by AnimeBoyADC
Summary: Oliver has hidden his feelings for his friend, Kaz, but when a certain group of friends decides to play Truth or Dare, Oliver's feelings just grow stronger! Will Oliver get Kaz, or will he run into some problems? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Meds…unfortunately :'( wish I did but I don't

Also this has yaoi! Don't like? Don't read and go away.

**You're My Superhero**

**Chapter 1**

Kaz, Oliver, Jordan, "Connie", and Gus decided to meet up after school to hang. Kaz and Oliver already got permission to leave Mighty Med early because of yet another "accident" caused by Kaz, and Skylar, using the alias "Connie", tagged along with the two.

The five students hung around the comic book store, like normal, before they left the store to do something else. Oliver and Kaz, not wanting to leave their paradise, were threatened by Jordan in order to leave the store.

"So… What do we do now?" Kaz asked grumpily, obviously annoyed that he had to leave the comic book store.

"We can go to my house," Gus said, "my parents are out of state for the week, and even if they were home, they wouldn't care about the stuff we did."

"No way in _Hell_ am I going to hang out at _your_ house," Jordan hissed at Gus.

"C'mon Jordan!" Oliver pleaded, "we have no where else to really go! We can't go to my house 'cause my parents wouldn't leave us alone and Kaz's house is a mess!"

"What about Connie's house?" Jordan asked. Skylar's eyes widened at the use of her alias.

"U-umm… W-well… h-her parents don't l-like it when sh-she has people over…" Oliver said, thinking he was in the clear.

"Well, why not?" Jordan pressed on. Once again, all eyes were on Oliver.

"W-w-well… I-I don't know…" stammered Oliver.

"They don't trust her friends apparently," Kaz butted in, "so, why don't we go to your place?"

"No!" Jordan glared at Kaz, "I'm not letting Gus anywhere _near_ my house!"

"Then…" Gus started with a wiggle of his eyebrows, "I guess we have to go to my house."

Sighing with defeat, Jordan relented to everyone's requests.

Once they arrived at Gus's house, Jordan, Oliver and Skylar sat on the couch as Kaz and Gus got some snacks and drinks for everyone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Oliver asked everyone as they munched on the chips and crackers before them. As everyone started to think of some idea that could keep them entertained, Kaz chugged down the rest of his soda before he said, "How about Truth or Dare?"

"What's that?" Skylar asked everyone with a confused face.

As Jordan jaw-dropped, Oliver proceeded to explain the game to his friend. When he finished with his explanation, Skylar agreed to play.

"Wait! Before we play…" Jordan interrupted, "what's the penalty if you don't do a dare or don't speak the truth?" Everyone gulped at the devious look that appeared on Jordan's face.

"Are you sure she's not a villain that I have to kill?" Skylar whispered to Oliver, making him choke on some chips. He turned to face Skylar before he started to shake his head vigorously, indicating that Jordan wasn't a threat. Sighing with relief, Skylar turned towards the rest of the group.

"What about the person who refuses to do what ever they have to has to take off an article of clothing?" Kaz said. Jordan's eyes gleamed with delight at the humiliating request.

"Wonderful suggestion, Kaz," she said with a sickly sweet voice, which made everyone, except Gus, shiver with fear.

"Fine," chimed everyone.

"Alight then!" Jordan said with glee, "who goes first?"

"Since Kaz proposed the idea, why doesn't he give out the first question?" Gus questioned, and we all nodded our heads in agreement as we stared at Caz.

Kaz hummed as he tried to think of good truth or dare for someone. An enormous smirk stretched across his face as he turned to Jordan.

"Jordan…" he started, and she scooted away from him a little, "I dare you to cut some of your hair… and give it to _Gus_."

Jordan instantly whipped off her left sock in response to the dare as she glared at Kaz. If looks could kill, Kaz would be a bloody mess.

"_My_ turn, Kaz," she hissed. She took a couple seconds to think of a question. "Gus! I dare you to throw your lint collection out the window!" she shouted.

Gus gasped in shock before he, too, took off a sock. Jordan just rolled her eyes at him.

Gus already had a question in mind, "Connie, this is a truth. Do you have romantic feelings for anyone in this room?"

At the calling of her fake name, Skylar turned and faced Gus as he asked his question. "No, I don't," she said simply, killing his enthusiasm.

Kaz turned to look at Oliver to see how he reacted to that little bit of information, but he was surprised to see that his best friend remained unaffected by Skylar's answer. Wanting to see the look of devastation on Oliver's face, Jordan also sneaked a glance at Oliver, but she was annoyed by how little he seemed to care about the other girl's statement.

Skylar turned to Oliver, "Sorry Gus, but I'm stealing your question."

"Don't worry, it's an honor to have you steal my ideas," Gus responded with a grin.

"Oliver, do you like anyone here?" she asked as she faced the boy.

Oliver squeaked and his cheeks turned pink and nodded his head, as if to say 'yes'. Skylar gasped as an appearance of shock appeared on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

"Tell me! Tell me! Pleeease?" she begged.

"NO!" Oliver cried, flustered by the question, "y-you o-only asked if I-I l-l-liked anyo-one…"

"Awww c'mon Oliver! It's not that embarrassing, you just have to say who you like," Kaz said with a scoff.

"Yes it is!" Oliver shrieked in return, face still pink, "and it's out of the people in this room!"

"Calm down!" Jordan snapped, "It's fine just choose someone and give them a humiliating dare!" Oliver nodded as he looked at everyone in the group.

"Kaz, I dare you to… make Jordan smell your gym shoe!" Oliver finally exclaimed with a giggle.

Kaz had a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he turned to Jordan with one of his gym shoes in his hand. Jordan gagged just at the thought of smelling his shoe, but she had no choice. She would get Oliver back for this, and _soon_.

"Look, Kaz…" Jordan said, "Just do it already 'cause I don't wan-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence because Kaz shoved his shoe right in her face. Jordan convulsed at the smell of the disgusting thing. She smacked the shoe away as she bolted for the bathroom.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea…" Oliver noted, fearing that his friend would be sick and the fact that she would kill him. Meanwhile, Kaz and Skylar were doubled-over in laughter and Gus chased after Jordan to make sure she was okay.

A few minutes later, Jordan returned with Gus tailing behind her. She glared at Oliver before she made a suggestion.

"Hey, I think that this is going too slowly," she stated, "why don't we make these truths, or dares, more exciting." She turned to the rest of the group with a devious look on her face, and everyone gulped.

"Sure! That'll make things funner!" Kaz said excitedly.

"I don't know what's scarier: you're grammar or Jordan's idea," Oliver said glancing at Jordan and then Kaz.

"I don't mind," Skylar said.

"And if Connie's doing this then so will I!" Gus declared.

Oliver sighed before pointing to Kaz, "you're turn."

"Gus! I dare you to do a full split!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can't," Gus said as he peeled off his other sock.

"No, no, no, no!" Jordan whined, "This isn't what I meant by exciting! I meant stuff like kissing, or stripping, or something destructive!"

Oliver gulped.

"Fine, my sweet," Gus said as he reached for Jordan's hand, but she slapped his away, "I dare you to kiss me."

Jordan jaw-dropped. "Fuck you!" she exclaimed as she whipped off her other sock.

"That would be heavenly," Gus cooed, only to get smacked by Jordan… again.

"Whatever, it's my turn," Jordan said with glee, "Oliver~" the boy in question sweat-dropped as he scooted away from the sickly sweet girl. "I dare you to… _kiss_ Kaz."

Soooooo…. Yup this is my new story! Don't wrry ill still b update my jack x norman fanfic! But I jus wanted 2 start this 1 cuz I got this awesome idea n yeaaahhh I jus absolutely ADORE this new couple (KAZ X OLIVER)! :3 However! This week is midterm week 4 me skewl… unfortunately tht means I wont hav a lotta time 2 update… *sighs sadly*


	2. Chapter 2

FIIIIIINALLYYYYY! Srry 4 this super late update… u guys must b sick of this crap by now :P srry but this is hard 4 me cuz of skewl n all the projects tht I get BUT I will b tryin 2 update sooner!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Meds… this is a problem tht I gotta fix

_OH! Also theres a dream sequence in this chappie which is in all italics (except for thoughts)_

**You're My Superhero**

**Chapter 2**

**Oliver's POV**

As the she-demon turned towards me with the creepiest grin on her face, I couldn't help but back away from that… _thing_. Just looking at her made me tremble with fear. That sickly-sweet voice of hers made everything even worse. Then, she said something that made me freeze in place, but also caused my heart to beat much, much faster.

She said, "I dare you to… _kiss_ Kaz."

The second those words left her mouth, my body just shutdown. I stopped moving, I feel like my heart stopped before it started to beat incredibly fast, and my throat and mouth became dry.

Now, I've been harboring a tiny little crush on my best friend for a while. I always just pushed those feelings away as just some sort of extreme friendship, but a few months ago, I finally came to terms with the fact that I may actually love my best friend. The first time I realized that these feelings existed was when I had an extremely realistic dream about Kaz.

_I was standing by my locker at school getting the books necessary for my afternoon classes. Kaz strolled up to me, like normal, and we just started to just talk about random stuff._

_However, when everyone cleared out of the hall, Kaz asked me a question that changed the way I viewed him._

_He asked, "Will you go out with me?"_

_It was so simple, but was still able to baffle me. I was so shocked; I'm pretty sure I stared at him for a couple minutes with my jaw touching the ground. When I finally came back to my senses, Kaz had a look of worry on his face. _

"_Y-y-yeah," I breathed out in a whisper with a big smile on my face. _

_Gabe breathed out a sigh of relief before speaking up, "I thought I scared you away."_

"_N-no!" I replied instantly, and after I realized what I said, a blush covered my face. "I-It's just… I wasn't expecting y-you to s-say those words… or swing th-that way for that matter…"_

_Kaz chuckled a bit, "It's fine," and then he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. "Let's go to lunch," was his last statement as he lightly pulled me along towards the cafeteria._

I snapped out of my dazed state quick enough to avoid Jordan's slap. She sighed.

"C'mon! It's not that bad of a dare! It's just a little kiss on the lips," she whined, and as an after thought she grumbled, "it's not like I'm making you give him a lap dance or anything."

After hearing that, my face became hotter than an oven, which probably meant that it was redder than a tomato. I saw Jordan smirk and I heard Skylar giggle. I chanced a look at Kaz only to see him arguing with Gus, which in turn, caused me to sigh in relief.

"Hey! Gus, Kaz? Could you two get us some more snacks and drinks?" Skylar asked them.

"Oh! And Gus! Would you mind running back to school and grabbing a book from the library for me? It's my English notebook, and I need it for some homework," Jordan added with a sweet voice, which instantly told me that she was planning something.

"Yes, my sweet, sweet Jordan," Gus replied before he told Kaz to get the snacks while he got Jordan's book.

"Fiiine," Kaz replied with a voice that sounded like a mix of annoyance and exhaustion. He got up and left the room.

A few seconds after he left, both girls crawled up next to me with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"You like him, don't you!" Skylar said in a harsh whisper, but with that same giant grin on her face. "I've heard that when two boys like each other, it's really cute."

"Yeah! It is, Connie! Haven't you seen any gay relationships?" Jordan asked.

"No, back on my home… pla- town! We didn't really have any same sex relationships," Skylar replied with a a quick fix to her sentence before she gave away her secret.

"Oh… that sucks! I'll tell you _all_ about them later," Jordan said with glee, "…but now, you better start talking."

I gulped and feigned innocence as I pretended not to know what they were talking about. Unfortunately for me, I forgot to hide my nostrils from them.

"You're lying," Jordan instantly pointed out, and I sighed in resignation.

"How did you know?" Skylar asked Jordan in awe.

"Well, I've only noticed with Oliver, but when he lies, his nostrils flare," Jordan said as she turned back towards me with a devious smirk. Skylar made a silent "oh" before she too turned towards me.

"Now, spill," Jordan pushed.

"C-can't I tell you l-later?" I asked while nervously looking out for Kaz.

Jordan stared at me for a little bit before she finally gave in and made me promise to tell her and "Connie" later.

A few minutes later, Kaz entered the room again carrying snacks and drinks carefully, so as not to spill anything, and Jordan and Skylar scooted away from me.

"Gus isn't back yet?" Kaz asked.

"Nope, so… shall we continue?" Jordan asked with a sickly-sweet tone, "after all, Oliver still has to kiss you."

I turned my head away from Kaz, so he wouldn't see my blush, but I turned towards Skylar and she cooed at me which only caused my blush to deepen a shade or two.

"Well, let's get this over with Oliver," Kaz said, "I'm pretty sure we both don't wanna do this, so…"

"Y-y-yeah," I stuttered as I stood up and made my way towards Kaz, who just remained sitting on the floor.

I couldn't even take one step without Jordan's interference. She quickly shot her foot out and tripped me, sending me falling into Kaz's arms. The second he saw me trip, I guess he sprung into action because not only two seconds later, he too was standing up and he had his arms securely wrapped around me. He was really warm and his arms firmly pulled me into his chest. We stayed like that for a few seconds, but my heart was racing and my face heated up immensely for those few seconds.

"Hey you okay?" Kaz asked as he unwrapped his arms from around me, and the loss of warmth caused me to shiver. I broke away from him, and glared at Jordan before answering with a slight nod of my head.

Kaz sighed, "well, since we're together like this…"

I looked up at him with an unspoken question on my face, but he answered it without having to ask. He completed the dare for me by quickly placing his lips on mine. This little connection was much shorter than the embrace we shared, which saddened me.

I sighed, "_Well, I guess this proves the fact that he doesn't like me,"_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry, that was your first kiss, right?" Kaz inquired.

"Yeah," I replied, acting a little down.

"Wait! What?!" Jordan and Skylar exclaimed at the same time.

"No way! Your first kiss was with Kaz?!" Jordan exclaimed with a dumbfounded expression on her face, "I don't' know how I should feel about this: should I burst into laughter or should I find this absolutely adorable?"

Skylar cooed at Kaz and I, causing heat to rush to my face.

"Shut up," I muttered back at the two as I turned towards Kaz.

"Aww c'mon Oliver!" Kaz chimed in, "We both know that I'm one hell of a prize!" He even included a wink at the end to complete his little saying. I could feel my face heat up even more, and the fact that both, Skylar _and_ Jordan, cooed at me proved that my deepening blush really was present on my face.

"W-whatever…" I lamely ended the topic, "should we continue the game or should we start to leave? Time kinda flew by fast, last time I checked it was only four o'clock!"

"Yeah, does anyone have the time?" Jordan asked.

"Umm… it's almost eight thirty," Kaz replied after a quick look at his cellphone. Seeing his cellphone reminded me to check mine for any messages. I took one look at my phone and noticed that a call had been going on for an hour, but the caller ID was blurred.

"Hey, I think my phone's messed up," I said uncertainly as I showed Kaz.

"Aww! Maybe Kaz crushed it when he gave you that tight hug!" Skylar chimed.

Kaz's jaw hit the floor, a blush made itself present on my face once again, and Jordan started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Great one, Connie!" Jordan exclaimed as she gasped for breath. She wiped away some tears from her eyes as she came down from her laughing fit.

"Alright, so I'm going home then," I said after everyone calmed down from Skylar's comment.

"Yeah, I'll with ya," Kaz said as we made our way for the door.

"Sure, see you guys later, and Connie," Jordan said as she faced the other girl, "would you like to spend the night at my place tonight? I would absolutely _love_ to talk to you about something."

I sweat-dropped when I heard that, and Kaz looked completely lost.

"Sure, I too would like discuss something with you," Skylar said with a surprisingly sly smile.

An awkward silence ensued as the two girls stared at us with devilish expressions on their faces. I finally turned to Kaz and nodded my head to the door, and he agreed quickly, probably wanting to get away from the two scariest girls I have ever met as of now.

"So… we're just going to leave then…" I said awkwardly, rubbing my hands together.

"Y-yeah," Kaz stuttered as we both backed away from them.

"Alright, have fun you two," Jordan replied, and both she and Skylar giggled after the statement.

The second we walked out of the door to Gus's house, we got a notification from Mighty Med saying that our help was needed.

We rushed to get to the hospital for superheroes, and when we got there, it turned out that one of the most advanced superheroes to ever exist was laying unconscious on a stretcher as she was wheeled somewhere else and out of harms way.

"What's going one," Kaz asked Horace, who whipped his head around in a painful-looking manner to see us.

"Well, Technia was patrolling around Florida today because apparently something was wrong with the contraptions for some of the rides. However, when she got there, she was ambushed by her archenemy, Virus. Unfortunately, he was not only able to defeat Technia, but he also took the lives of many innocent victims." Horace explained.

"Wait, but Technia is _the_ most technically advanced superhero! She has the most advanced weapons and gadgets ever! How could she lose?! Especially since

she has a tracking and seeking system that looks like its from the future!" I exclaimed. This superhero's defeat has shocked me to the core.

"How is she?" Kaz asked when I looked at him.

"Well, we've been able to stabilize her for now; however, she was incredibly shaky when we first got her here," Horace said with a nervous expression, "we were wondering if you two might be able to help her."

We nodded our heads in understanding, and Horace led us to the operating room.

We were in the operating room for maybe thirty minutes before any signs of progression started to show, and we finally left the operation room thirty-five minutes after we made our progress. Kaz and I were both tired after working so hard for that long. Normally, it would only take us a few minutes before we discover what's wrong with the patient; however, this was much, much different.

For the first thirty minutes, we used the knowledge the doctors had already acquired about the damage Technia took in the battle, and Kaz and I examined her injuries to an even further extent. When we finally discovered that Virus had hidden some kind of malware in her offensive and defensive technologies that prevented her from fighting well, Kaz and I had some of technological experts come and remove the harmful software from her systems.

"Ugh! I'm so tired I can barely move," Kaz complained as he slouched down on one of the chairs in the rec room.

"I know," I agreed, "that was a lot worse than I thought it would be."

We lapsed into a period of silence, and I thought back to the events that led up to and the kiss itself. I felt my cheeks heat up for like the tenth time today just by thinking about it!

"_Should I talk to him about it? Would he even want to talk about it? I wonder if he liked it, or if felt anything during the short, but amazing peck on the lips,"_ all of these thoughts and many more continually racing through my mind caused me to zone out, and just as my memory brought up the kiss again, I was snapped out of my dazed state by Allen, who decided to storm into the rec room complaining about how patients don't like him.

"I don't understand! Don't they want me to save their lives?!" He shrieked, "they're here so us doctors can help them, right?! Then, they should do what I ask them to do!"

Kaz and I exchanged looks of annoyance mixed with disbelief.

"Allen, you do realize that some of the requests you make are almost impossible, or just plain stupid," Kaz said, cutting the arrogant doctor off.

"Not all of them are! And how dare yo-"

"Allen, you should listen to yourself sometimes, and maybe then, you could find out why people don't like you," interrupted Kaz again.

"Oliver! You know I can be reasonable! Explain that to him," Allen exclaimed with a look of desperation washing over his face.

"Sorry, Allen. Your requests are incredibly harsh and you're only reasonable when the outcome benefits you," I replied.

"HA! Told you so!" Kaz shouted in triumph.

"What am I doing asking _you_," he snarled, "you two are best friends! It's obvious that you would take his side! I swear it's almost as if you two were a couple."

In response, I felt my face heat up slightly, and I averted my gaze to an area unoccupied by either of them.

"Oh my! Oliver something's wrong with you! Here come with me, we'll get you checked out right away," Allen said.

"N-no, I-I'm alright," I stuttered, but Allen refused to accept that as an answer as he grabbed my wrist and led me out of the rec room.

"Yeah, for once I think Allen might be right; your face does look a little red," Kaz agreed, and I face-palmed as Allen was able to drag me into a different room.

Allen threw me into a chair in this new room before he started to cackle.

"Isn't this cute! You actually like him!" he laughed that loud, obnoxious, and annoying laugh of his. "I can't believe this!" he exclaimed breathlessly, "how could you even bring yourself to like someone like _him_?!"

"I-I-I d-" but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. They got stuck in my throat. I have no clue as to how Allen found out, Skylar wouldn't tell him, and Jordan has no clue that this place even exists! This makes o sense, absolutely no sense. Am I that obvious?

"Oh please! It's completely head-over-heels for that moron!" his signature laugh returned once again.

With each statement that he made, I could feel the burning sensation on my face intensify.

"Look! That's why! You blush every single time someone makes the slightest hint of you two as a couple, like when I said that you two looked like a couple."

"I-it's not l-l-like I can d-do m-much for this… i-it kinda just… happens," I murmured.

"Aww! Wait until I tell him about this!" Allen stated excitedly, and right when he was about to leave-

"No! Please!" I practically screamed, and that stopped him in his tracks. "L-look… I know you don't like me, b-but pl-please… d-d-don't tell him," I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I tried to keep my composure together.

"Well… why shouldn't I tell him? It's all too obvious that he doesn't have a clue about your feelings," he stated, and that was the breaking point for me.

A strangled sob escaped from my throat as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I tried to wipe the tears away, but there were too many of them for me to get rid of. To make things worse, more and more sobs echoed throughout the room.

"I-I… I d-don't w-an…t to-to l-lose him…" I responded weakly through my sobs, tears, and now sniffles. I was a mess, and I was sure as hell that Allen was probably enjoying my misery.

"Fine…" was his response.

I was stunned to say the least. He agreed to help me… not himself. I couldn't believe my ears. There is no way he said that, and yet, I felt so relieved. He's helping me for once. He's not really being his usual selfish, arrogant self. I finally looked up at him, and it surprised me even more to see that he looked completely and totally serious about his decision.

"Th-thanks," I replied as I tried to get my emotions under control.

"Here," he grabbed a box of tissues from one of the cabinets above the desk in the room.

When I finally looked presentable, we left the office acting as if nothing happened.

Please give feedback bout this… this is a continuing series on Disney XD so I need 2 kno if any of this info is wrong, or if mayb u guys want 2 request sumthin? Idk yeah but ur support is amazing so thnxx!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOOKED AT THEM WHEN I NOTICED THAT SOME MORE PEOPLE REVIEWED AND WHEN I WAS READING THEM I WAS SUPER GIGGLY AND HAPPY AND YEAH! LOL WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS LOCK?! Alright so thanks again everyone! Oh and since a lot of people complain to me about my grammar I decided that for my author's notes that I should probably use correct grammar too! Sooo… without further interruption…

Disclaimer: wish I owned Mighty Meds that way Kaz n Oliver wld b an official couple!

**You're My Superhero**

**Chapter 3**

**Kaz's POV**

"_They've been in there for fifteen minutes now! Just how sick is Oliver?!"_ Kaz thought as he continued to pace around outside of the room Oliver and Allen were currently in. After a couple more seconds of pacing, I decided that I had had enough of waiting around; just as I was going to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Oliver and Allen.

"H-hey, Kaz" Oliver greeted me, but something seemed… off about him. It looks like his face is a little more flustered than when he left with Allen, and Allen was unusually quiet.

"What happened? You two seem different," I said, but Oliver didn't look me in the eye after he heard my question.

"Well, Oliver isn't that sick, but he's developing symptoms for a 'common cold' as you normos call it, so I recommend for him to rest for a bit," Allen declared, but I really wasn't paying too much attention to him. I was wondering why Oliver wouldn't even look at me right now.

"Alright, thanks. I guess Oliver and I should get home," I replied slowly still observing my friend. The second we were a block or so away from the hospital, I stopped. Oliver, who was walking behind me, bumped into me, and stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Kaz?" he asked, finally looking into my eyes for the first time since Allen "examined" him in the empty room. At this point, I'm pretty sure that Allen did something to Oliver, and Oliver obviously didn't enjoy what ever happened.

"I'm fine, but you sure as hell aren't," I retorted. I turned around to face him completely, and he once again avoided my gaze. "See! You won't even look me in the eyes when I talk to you now! What happened? Did Allen do something to you? I swear 'cause if he did, I'll-"

"N-no!" he exclaimed, "Allen really helped me out for once! I'm just not feeling to well, that's all." I stared at him with my jaw hanging open in shock.

"Alright, so there really is something wrong with you, or it could be my hearing because you just said that _Allen_ helped _you_!"

"He did! Why is that so hard to believe?!"

"Because he hates us! Even before he found out that we were normos!"

"Well… I don't know! Maybe Skylar talked some sense into him!"

"Oh, like he would listen to Skylar! Have you heard some of those sexist comments out of his mouth?!" In mind, I registered how badly this argument was going. I didn't plan on it turning into an argument; I just wanted to see what was wrong with Oliver. He just defended Allen, and now he's saying that Skylar was able to make Allen think differently?! I have heard some of the things he's said to Skylar, and I'm surprised that Allen hasn't ended up in a hospital bed elsewhere because of them.

"Then, I'm sorry, Kaz, because I don't know what else would make him help me!" And with that, Oliver stormed away from me. I was dumbstruck for a few seconds, just staring at Oliver's retreating form as he crossed the street, but after a few seconds, I realized that our houses were in the opposite directions.

"Wait! Oliver!" I tried to call out to him, but as I was about to chase after him, a few cars drove right in front of me, blocking my way. "Oliver! Do you even know where your going?!" I called out desperately trying to get his attention, but nothing worked as he continued to keep going. I didn't know if he was ignoring me, or if he genuinely couldn't hear me, but whatever the case was, he wasn't turning back.

Finally, when the traffic light turned red and all the cars stopped moving, I crossed the street and looked for him, but no luck. I couldn't see him anywhere, and I was worried before now I was frantic.

"_He couldn't have gotten too far,"_ I thought to myself as reassurance. _"He's around here somewhere; I just have to find him."_ I was searching the area for what felt like hours, and when I checked my phone, it turned out that I had been searching for an hour and a half. I decided to go back to the hospital and ask Skylar to help.

**Oliver's POV**

I couldn't take it.

Although, I really was telling the truth that Allen did help me, Kaz obviously didn't think so. I was so scared that I might say something that I'd regret, so I did the easiest thing at the time. I ran away.

This wasn't the first time that Kaz and I have gotten into a fight, but it was never really as bad as this, usually. Normally, we would argue over petty things, and in the end we'd always find a way to make things up with each other.

I can still hear him calling out for me, but I honestly couldn't face him, not now at least.

"_I don't want to lose him as a friend. He's straight. I've seen him flirting with girls, although they were pretty sad attempts."_ I thought to myself.

I was running so fast, and I was thinking for myself for a little bit. When I stopped running, I realized that I had no idea about my current location. I looked around and the only thing that really stood out was the big building in front of me. It was pretty late and I had no idea where I was, so I sent a quick text to my dad saying that I was going to stay at a friend's house for the night for a project. After I got an "okay", I walked towards the building.

As I got closer to it, I couldn't help but feel like I've been here before. Unfortunately, I had no clue why. This question was answered for me after I walked around inside of the building. I stopped instantly when I entered a room with some light. It was the same room where Megahertz held me hostage as a way to lure Tecton to him.

"What are you doing here?!" a familiar voice said from behind me. I swiveled around quickly to see none other than Megahertz right behind me, and eyeing me with caution.

"I got lost and ended up here," I replied, and was relieved when my voice didn't crack with fear. "I-I guess I should go…" I said as I slowly started to move around him.

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Don't be so scared. I'm not going to hurt you! I would only bring trouble upon myself if I did it."

"But then why did you capture me last time?" I inquired.

"Because I wanted to get _only_ Tecton to come, but if I used you as bait again, then I'd probably have to deal with many more superheroes than I can handle," he replied as he stalked past me. "Besides, I have to charge. Stay the night if you have to, just don't bother me unless someone breaks in." And with that he hooked himself up to his charge station, and closed his eyes.

I sighed in relief as I realized that I wasn't in any danger, yet.

"_It couldn't really hurt to stay here for one night, and I'll be going home tomorrow anyway. I'll have to call Jordan or someone to come and pick me up, or maybe I could get Megahertz to get me to school…"_ I instantly shook that idea out of my mind as I just realized that the only reason why Megahertz wasn't hurting me was because of the superheroes that would come and help me. This meant that he wouldn't help me either, though.

Sighing again, though in defeat this time, I tucked myself in the corner on the opposite side of the room from Megahertz, just in case. Soon enough, I felt the blissfulness of sleep come upon me.

**Kaz's POV**

I finally reached Mighty Med after what felt like running three marathons, and it probably was long enough to be three marathons. I was running around outside in the middle of the night looking or my best friend who had just ran away from me in the middle of an argument that we were having. I was unable to find any clue about his whereabouts! I asked everyone I ran into: local prostitutes, who wound up flirting with me and making me want to throw up everything I ate that day, a few late night exercisers, some drunken people, and a couple of homeless people. And to my dismay, none of them had seen Oliver, or someone who even looked similar to him!

I looked around frantically for someone who might be able to help me, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping around to see who it was, I saw Technia right behind me with a gentle smile on her face.

"I wanted to thank you for your treatment. If it were not for you and a boy named Oliver, I would not have been able to recover as quickly as I did," she said.

"Oh! It's fine, and Oliver and I only found out what the problem was. You should probably thank the techy guys here 'cause they were the ones who fixed you up and everything," I replied.

"I have already thanked everyone, and they all have told me to thank you and Oliver. Where is Oliver? I was told that you and him are constantly together."

"Well, that's the problem… Oliver and I got into an argument and he ran off somewhere, and I tried to chase after him and bring him home for the night, but I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"When I am dispatched from the hospital tomorrow, I can come and help you search for him, although I would have to use the invisibility feature that I installed two months ago…"

"Oh yeah! The first time you used the invisibility feature was when you were going incognito to sabotage one of terrorist plots on your home planet!"

"My, my you have a fond memory, do you not?" she inquired with a slight laugh.

"Only for superheroes and comics," I replied with a smirk, "and thanks again for offering to help me find Oliver tomorrow, I'll need all the help that I can get."

"It is fine, now I should return to bed if I am going to recharge all of my systems," she said as she turned around and walked away from me.

I sighed as I left the hospital again for the third time today. _"Please be okay, Oliver!"_ I begged in my mind. As I continued to walk home, I started to think about everything that happened today. First, the truth or dare stuff, and the weirdness that followed it. _"I wonder if Gus even got back in time to give Jordan her book back?"_ I thought to myself with a small smile. _"And what was with Oliver? His face turned red almost ever second today! Especially after the kiss!"_

"Does that mean that he was happy that I was his first kiss?" I wondered out loud. "It wasn't bad, but it was pretty short, so it's not like I got to really get into it…" Suddenly, it dawned on me that I was thinking about a kiss… that I had with a boy… who just so happened to be my best friend… _"Oh great!"_ I thought sarcastically as I looked up and noticed that I was standing on the doorstep of my house.

Unlocking the door as quietly as possible and making my way up the stairs unnoticed, made me feel awesome, but that ended when I realized that Oliver probably had nowhere to go tonight. _"I wonder where he's going to sleep tonight? And how he's going to get home for that matter…"_

All of my thoughts floated out of my mind the second my face hit my pillow; I instantly found myself falling asleep, and the last thing I muttered to myself before drifting off to dreamland was, "Oliver…"

So… whatd'ya think? I was thinking that maybe I should add like a little romance between Oliver and some other character to move the plot along? Any ideas on who it should be? Please review with your thoughts! Thanks again everyone!


End file.
